


PAPERS

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: rawr





	PAPERS

"Siyeon, you're being too unreasonable!"

She angrily yelled at the other woman who's sitting down the couch, non-chalantly, as if she did nothing wrong. Surely, she did one. A huge one, for that matter.

Bora could handle petty jealousy. She could work it up. It's flattering, for one. The feeling and thought of having someone who wants you all for herself is as adorable as it could get.

But that's just it. Petty.

What Siyeon did was beyond that. Way beyond that. And she could've let it go if and only if the other girl would be decent enough to apologize to the man she just punched straight in the face after telling him embarrassing stuff. He was humiliated.

And he was Bora's boss. Was because the man fired her just after he fell down, face first on the ground. It was a fucked up moment. And Siyeon was being too calm with it.

"What now? You're gonna ignore me as if I wasn't fired with what you did?"

She's mad, fuming mad. One, because she just got fired. Two, because her girlfriend did one heck of a commotion. And lastly— because it was such a reckless act. Her boss could easily kill Siyeon with his size, for pete's sake!

"You know what?" She asked, mood still downhill. "Fuck you!"

Bora stormed her way to their bedroom. She can't stand to see Siyeon. She frustratingly ran a hand on her hair. She just lost her job. In the most embarrassing way.

Okay. So her boss was a dick, indeed. He was so disgusting and sleazy. He discomforted her in ways more than one. But then again— he was her boss. And she needed to play cool. But her girlfriend didn't. 

Her girlfriend would never.

She sighed loudly before sitting behind the closed door of the room. She was on the verge of crying and all she needed were arms to wrap her in a tight embrace to comfort her. Unfortunately, her favorite comforter was acting like a bitch in the living room.

She blinked once when she caught a glimpse of a small paper going in from the gap under the door. She thought it was because of the air but she would recognize that penmanship anywhere.

‘I know you're mad but I couldn't stand him touching you’, the text said and another paper was slipped in.

‘I wouldn't apologize for that. He did you wrong and I'm your girlfriend so I should protect you’

She snorted until another paper came in.

‘I'm sorry if you lost your job. I never imagined it to go that far :(’

Bora had to smile. She felt her anger subsiding when one more paper came in. Siyeon's totally loving this.

‘I promise to work harder so I could feed you three times a day’

She laughed softly at that. And another one.

‘I'm so sorry for upsetting you but I will never apologize to that guy’

Always so stubborn, Bora thought. And another one came in which made Bora smile heartily.

‘I love you so much. Please forgive me?’

"You do realize I was more mad because you could've gotten yourself hurt, right?" She said, knowing that the other woman was just behind the closed door. She waited for Siyeon to reply and instead of hearing words, she heard muffled sobs.

She looked down before smiling. She love Siyeon so much and the woman proved her why tonight, yet again.

"I'm so sorry." The also muffled words replied. "Forgive me, please? I want to sleep in your arms."

Bora stood up to open the door and found her girlfriend lying down right at the door step, her face behind her arms. Her heart ached for a moment and Siyeon looked up with her glassy eyes staring right at Bora.

"You're so reckless..." She said before crouching in front of her woman. "But I love you so much."

Siyeon frowned and another batch of tears escaped her eyes. She hastily stood up and tackled Bora into a tight hug.

Bora then thought that maybe— Siyeon could do the most nerve-raging thing in the world but she'll still accept her with two arms wide open.

Because she's Siyeon.

The only thing Bora needs.


End file.
